Another Saiyajin
by Lost Pink Angel
Summary: Goku has a twin sister who he doesn't know about, Which Vegeta never told anyone about or his past with her....
1. Chapter 1 The Beggining

Title: Another Saiyajin   
Author: Lost Pink Angel  
Rating: R for Strong Language, Sexual Contact, Death  
Date: 4/28/2002  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ so don't sue but I do anything I make up   
Summary: After the Frieza saga Goku's twin sister comes to find him. But what happens when she finds Prince Vegeta, which the 2 have a past...  
  
Main Characters:  
Keket: Female, 27, Black Hair, Black Eyes, Father=Bardock  
Goku: Male, 27, Black Hair, Black Eyes, Father=Bardock  
Vegeta: Male, 32, Black Hair, Black Eyes, Father=King Vegeta  
  
Key: "Talking" 'Thinking' Telepathy  
  
Vegetasie 737Ad.   
  
2 young saiyan children sat in there pods. Brother and sister both just infants will be set off to live then over come a planet at such a young age. One destined to be the strongest fighter in the Universe. The other never to be known, but now in this dimension...  
  
"So This one is going to Earth" Said a Alien. He then looked at the small pod next to the little boy "And you little miss are going to lashina. Those are some weird names for planets. Alright do you got all the coordinates set?"   
  
"Yup. Alright Kakarotto. Will be see in ya little buddy" The saiyan fighter said. He turned and pressed the door shut and the small pod left. He walked over to the other pod. "Keket. So both of these are Bardocks kids?" The saiyan asked  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ok, careful little one" He then pressed the switch. The little space pod that was caring the young girl was off in the opposite direction then her brother.   
  
751Ad.  
  
"VEGETA Behind You"   
  
"Don't Worry about me BAKA just keep shooting them"  
  
"WHY are there so Fucking many?"   
  
"HOW Should I Know I'm just Here To Kill Them" Vegeta said while shooting another Energy blast into the chest of a alien race. Vegeta did a back flip op onto a cliff ledge and powered up to his max. "Keket Move" Vegeta yelled. Keket did as she was told and got behind Vegeta. Vegeta put his hands in front of him. "FINALE FLASH" The blinding light made it impossible for Keket to see but she did hear the cries of the Aliens as the attack hit them. After the blinding light was gone Keket looked up at Vegeta who was now smirking at his handy work.  
  
"Good job Vegeta-sama" Keket said while bowing her head to the Saiyan no Ouji. Vegeta looked down at Keket and he motioned for her to stand up. She did and he put his hand under her chin.  
  
"One day, I promise" Vegeta said, then he paced a soft gentle kiss on her lips. Then pulled away. He hopped down from the cliff and Keket followed. "Search the area make sure non of them are alive" Vegeta said while searching with his scouter. Keket complied and flew off.  
  
752Ad.  
  
"Ha ha Raditz you are getting slow" Keket taunted as she sped through the air. Raditz dodged one of Keket's attacks and growled low in his throat. Keket faded in then back behind her older brother she put the palms of her hands up against his back and started to slowly create a ki ball. "Say it Raditz"  
  
"No" Raditz said while trying to get away but Keket tripped him making him fall in mid air. But before he could start going to the ground Keket caught him by his armor her hand still on his back and also still making a bigger ki ball.   
  
"Say it"  
  
"NO"   
  
"Fine you asked for it" With that Keket start to push the ki ball into Raditz' back, the fire burning at his spandex training outfit. As soon as he felt it hit his flesh he cried out in pain. Keket only smirked.   
  
"Say it"  
  
"FINE, Your Stronger" Raditz said. Keket jumped back and powered down.  
  
"Ego Booster" Keket said. Raditz only rolled his eyes and floated back down. "So what do you want-" Keket said but was cut off when Vegeta walked into the training hall, both Keket and Raditz bowed. Nappa walked behind Vegeta when he saw the 2 bowing he rolled his eyes and muttered Suck asses under his breath. Keket heard him and looked up at Nappa giving him a death glare. Vegeta reached them.  
  
"Stand up" Vegeta said in his deep voice. Raditz and Keket immediately stood. "We have another Purging to do. Frieza orders" Vegeta said the last part for only the saiyan's to hear. Keket smirked and looked at her brother who was still rubbing the swore mark on his back.   
  
"Who will be going?" Nappa asked daringly  
  
"I will and Keket" Vegeta said while smirking at Keket. Keket turned and looked at Raditz. She gave him a toothy grin.   
  
"When we be leaving?" Keket asked  
  
"In 2 hours so get your things" As soon as Vegeta said it Keket dashed off down the long corridors of the space ship. When back to the training hall, She saw Zarbon on the corner of her eye, he was watching her Brother and Vegeta close. Keket walked up to the 3 other saiyans. She stood on her tip toes to whisper in Raditz' ear. once she told him he looked over at Zarbon who thought he had a good hiding spot. Raditz walked over to him and lifted him up out of his hiding spot.   
  
"What do you want Zarbon" Raditz growled  
  
"Nothing I was just making sure that Keket didn't get hurt so put me down you monkey scum" Zarbon said. Raditz pulled his hand back but was stopped by Nappa. Raditz looked up at the other full blooded saiyan then dropped Zarbon. Raditz just growled at Zarbon then walked back over to where Vegeta and Keket stood.   
  
"I Think we have a spy" Raditz said.  
  
"But what would Frieza want now?" Keket asked. Vegeta looked at Keket, He knew what Frieza wanted.  
  
"He won't get her" Vegeta whispered. Earning and odd look from Keket but she shrugged it off.  
  
I hope you all liked this story. Remember this is just the beginning. There will be lots of Action and Romance. PLEASE REVIEW. Please the more you review the faster I get my chapters out. And go check out my other stories. Review them to!!!


	2. Chpater 2 The Experiences

Chapter 2 (The Experiences)

Keket walked to her corridors thinking of what just had happened at the training hall. Vegeta had been acting very odd toward her lately. Also very protective more protective then usual. Being her gullible self her thoughts wandered to something else. Keket had been having weird thoughts lately of a distant blue planet. She knew she had never been there or even heard of it. She put in her pass code for her corridors, when the door slid open the room was dark. She flipped on the light and then was tackled to the ground by a very heavy figure.

"What the fuck" Keket screamed, out of instinct she started yelling and hitting. She went for his face but a huge non human like hand grabbed her hands. Like he knew exactly what she was going to do. Another hand came up to her mouth to muffle her screaming. Keket looked up eyes wide. She tried screaming harder but it didn't work. She knew this wasn't going to be just a friendly battle or spar. It was her worst nightmare the one thing Vegeta always told her not to do. Be in the same room with Frieza alone…

Vegeta walked to his corridor, opening the door then just flopping onto his bed after it shut. He was exhausted and now he had to go out to another purging. He was almost 20, getting rebellious he wanted to go somewhere and just have fun. He was tired of listening to Frieza. He asked himself day in and day out why he still was under Frieza's command. 'Because you watched your father die by that frozen assholes claws' Vegeta told himself. Vegeta made himself sit up. He grabbed the little pack that he was going to put the little bit of essentials he was going to need for this mission in. Vegeta no longer stood up when he heard a very high pitch scream then a thud, after that it was gone. It took Vegeta not even a millisecond to know that, that scream came from Keket. Vegeta sped to Keket's corridor Knocking the sliding door off the track. He grabbed the purple monster by the back of the neck and threw him into the far wall on the other side of the room.

Kakarotto woke with a cold sweet. Sitting up suddenly in bed, he looked around the room but saw nothing. He shook his head and put his hand to his forehead. 'I got to stop having these nightmares' Kakarotto said to himself. But he could not shake the feeling that something terribly wrong was happening. Like he should be somewhere else helping someone. He put it off as that there was someone in need on Earth but still he wasn't sure. Kakarotto had no memory of his real mother or father. He didn't even know if he had any siblings. One thing he would find out soon enough was that he had three, two brother and a twin sisters that he would grow to know. His other two siblings he wouldn't end up knowing as well. Kakarotto went back to bed and decided he would go see Kami in the morning and ask him about the strange dreams he has been having.

Keket scrambled away from the two battling, she snuck out of her room and down the long hall way to her oldest brothers bedroom. She pounded on the door. Soon after a tall long haired saiyajin came to the door. She gripped onto Radditz tightly then fainted. He knew what this meant Radditz picked his baby sister up, put her on his bed then ran down the hall way that Keket had just come from. He burst into her room and saw Vegeta and Frieza in the air at a hand to hand combat. Neither didn't seem to be using any Ki just brut force. Radditz yelled at Vegeta to dunk, Vegeta did what he was told to do. Radditz threw a powerful Ki blast at Frieza. It hit Frieza square in the stomach, sending him pummeling through the window and out to space. Vegeta grabbed Raditz and threw him out of the room then went out the window after Frieza. Knowing full well that he had a very limited time before he would suffocate. Raditz grabbed Keket's bed that was firmly secured to the floor, and ripped it from the floor. He threw the large metal bed at the broken window. It went over the hole and the air rushing out stopped. Everything dropped back to the ground. Keket walked back into the room looking around and then just passing out. Raditz picked her up and took her to the pod launch.

Raditz laid the stunned Keket into one of the empty pods. Set the coordinates to a planet he knew she would be accepted. A place where maybe she would be safe. He needed to hurry through. Raditz kissed Keket on the forehead. Then shut the top and went back to the controls and launched the saiyan warrior off into space all alone. Raditz got another pod ready for another planet for himself. He knew Vegeta was alive. He had a bond with the Prince. As the last remaining King of the Saiyajins every saiyajin I live would. Raditz needed to go get help, there weren't many saiyajin left but he did know where there was one more, one that he knew could help them and there fight with Frieza.

"Kakarotto, I will be seeing you soon brother" Raditz said right before he hopped into his own pod then was soon put to sleep to be ready for the long journey to… Earth

I hoped you all liked the second edition on Another Saiyajin. Please Review and tell me what you thought of it


	3. Chapter 3 The Journey

Chapter 3 (The Journey)

3 ½ years later…

Keket landed on a small green planet. It seemed that it was a new or very uninhabited planet. She looked around everything seem to be green from the trees to the water. Very different to the plants she purged. She looked at the small clock on her scanner it said it was 755 a.d. She couldn't believe it 3 years. She slept 3 years, flashes of the fight flew into her mind. Keket flew up scanning around. The highest Ki she found was no near as much as hers. She flew to one that stood out to her. Flying she looked around it seem to be a very peaceful planet until she started flying over a field that had been crumpled up and trashed it seems.

"Someone was having a very intense spar" Keket said to herself as she looked around. She flew for quit some time before she came to a small town. There were small white house, it seemed everyone was busying doing something cause no one noticed here. She dropped to the ground then walked to the house that had the high ki in. She knocked on the door. Someone answered looked startled then got down into a defensive pose. She put her hands up, like saying she wasn't going to harm him. He relaxed a little.

"What do you want Saiyajin?" He asked, he hissed the word saiyajin like it was poison. Keket caught it then looked at him as if it stung her pride.

"My pod crashed onto this planet for some reason, and I um.. Really don't know where I'm at" Keket said putting her hand behind her head while laughing nervously.

"Well I'm Pikkon come on inside and I'll fell you in on what's been going on" Pikkon said. Keket walked behind Pikkon into a small room with a table in the middle and a few chairs around it. Keket sat down and listened to Pikkon tell her about what had happened. She soon found out that she was on a planet called Namek, but finding out it was the new one. That there was a terrible battle and that he was here from the other world helping out. Since there wasn't many older Namekian left to help re-build all the cities. Keket told Pikkon that she would be back soon that she was going to go hide your pod so no one would freak out or anything. Keket flew back the way she came and landed next to her pod. She collapsed inside crying. She knew what her brother did.

"RADDITZ WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME" Keket screamed

755a.d. Earth

(Raditz landed on Earth and the WHOLE Frieza saga and all that happened just like in the movie. So Raditz is dead and everything like that)

Vegeta walked into the Gravitation Room his new girlfriend Bulma had made for him. He smiled as he cranked the power up a little and started his vigorous training. Vegeta kept thinking of his past here lately. He had only started dating Bulma and now he couldn't get Keket out of his head. Raditz had said that she would be alright but he still couldn't help thinking that he should be out there looking for her. He felt awful for not. Vegeta still hadn't told Goku (Kakarotto) that he had a sister. A twin sister at that. He thought about going and looking for her for the next 3 hours that he was training. He was tooken out of his thoughts by someone banging on the door. He growled in frustration then went and turned the gravity down to the normal earth gravitation. The door opened and in came a smiling saiyajin the only other full blooded saiyajin on the planet.

"Hey Vegeta, I thought you might want a sparring partner" Goku said, powering up slowly. Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders and turned back up the gravity knowing Goku had gotten used to the way he trained a while ago. As they sparred his thoughts wandered back to Keket. A small tear slid down his cheek. And he started going harder on Goku. As if take all his pent up frustration out on Goku.

756 a.d. New Namek

Keket had helped Pikkon rebuild Namek by day. Then fixed the pod by night. She didn't sleep much and when she should be sleeping she was training. Finding out a few days after her arrival that the landing had messed the pod up and that it would take her a while to fix it she told Pikkon that she would stay and help them rebuild the city. But today was the day that she was going to head to Earth. Pikkon told her that was where the warriors that beat Frieza was. She figured it would be Vegeta and Raditz and that they went there to get her other brother. The sun was just coming over the tree tops and she got in the pod. She had told Pikkon good bye last night but she couldn't bare telling the little ones she was leaving. She hated good byes and didn't want to see them cry. She started the pod then looked out the small window as she traveled away from the planet that welcomed her with open arms. She set all the coordinates then the sleeping gas filled the and she fell asleep. The long journey to Earth started and she didn't know what to expect. She was going in blind without a bat

757 a.d. Earth

Goku shot up in bed. He heard a large bang. He flew threw the open window and into the woods outside his to find non other then a pod. Right where his had landed so many years ago…

That's it for Chapter 3. Please Review!!!


End file.
